The 73rd Annual Hunger Games
by LBAngels
Summary: Percy Everdeen, irmão mais velho de Katniss, foi escolhido para ser o tributo do septuagésimo terceiro Jogos, representando o Distrito 12 e agora vai ter que mostrar que é forte e que fará de tudo para voltar para sua família. Será que ele irá conseguir voltar ou morrerá tentando?
1. The Hunt

Acordei de repente, inteiramente suado e sendo sufocado pelo meu fino coberto. Tinha acabado de ter um terrível pesadelo, exatamente igual ao dos outros dias. Eu sonhei que minhas irmãs foram escolhidas para os jogos e então jogadas na Arena para lutarem até a morte. Era horrível a sensação de assisti-las lá sem poder fazer nada, enquanto aquele sentimento de angustia e medo ficava preso na garganta querendo sair, mas não conseguia.

E eu sei exatamente o porquê desses pesadelos... Faltavam apenas um dia para começar os jogos.

Esses malditos jogos surgiram a setenta e três anos atrás, quando o Distrito 13 se rebelou contra a Capital e como castigo pela sua rebeldia, foi bombardeado até não sobrar nada, destruindo o pequeno filete de esperança que tínhamos conseguido naquela época. E após a destruição do distrito, a Capital decidiu que os outros distritos também mereciam um castigo – castigo que iria nos perseguir desde então.

Mas o castigo não poderia ser simples… Como termos que pagar impostos mais altos... Não… Tinha que ser magnífico e terrível! E com isso criaram os jogos e o transformaram – literalmente – em um programa de TV, contendo um começo, um meio e um _Grand Finale_!

Os jogos começam com a colheita, que é a escolha dos dois tributos – um menino e uma menina, entre doze a dezoito anos de idade – que irão representar o seu distrito. Depois de escolhidos cada dupla de tributos viaja até a Capital para se "exibirem" para o público, ganhando patrocínio e fama o que pode ajudá-los na hora da morte, e realizarem um treinamento – Isso sendo só o começo.

Após toda essa exibição, os tributos são jogados em uma Arena para lutarem até a morte, sendo que somente um irá sair vivo de lá. E ainda me perguntam o porquê de eu ter pesadelos! _Minha vida era tão perfeita!_ Como diziam os representantes da Capital quando vinham iniciar oficialmente os jogos no meu distrito. Tolice... Só espero que não mandem um cara assim esse ano…

Era nessas horas que eu queria que meu pai estivesse vivo para poder me acalmar e dizer que tudo ia acabar bem, mas eu só estava me iludindo de novo… Achando que ele ia voltar e os jogos iriam acabar para sempre...

Eu moro no Distrito 12, o distrito do carvão e também o distrito mais pobre dos 12. Meu pai quando ainda estava vivo, trabalhava nas minas de carvão e para ajudar também na renda, caçava na floresta e vendia a carne ilegalmente no mercado negro. Ele sempre levava a mim e a minha irmã e ensinava para nós tudo do que precisaríamos para o futuro.

Quando eu tinha doze anos e minhas irmãs Katniss e Prim, uma com onze anos e a outra com sete anos, meu pai acabou morrendo junto com mais três homens, numa explosão que aconteceu exatamente no turno dele na mina. E como mostra de honra, entregaram a mim e aos outros filhos mais velhos dos homens que morreram uma medalha de honra.

Depois de sua morte, Katniss e eu começamos a sustentar a nossa família com a caça e quando a caça era pouca, éramos obrigados a pegar alimentos extras, com os Pacificadores e como consequência o número de nomes no jarro aumentava, crescendo o número de possibilidades de Katniss e eu entrarmos para os jogos.

Katniss preferia caçar com seu melhor amigo, Gale, que é um dos garotos que também perdeu o pai na explosão da mina, mas diferente da gente, Gale era o único que caçava, pois seus irmãos eram muito jovens para fazer, enquanto eu decidi que preferia ficar sozinho.

Quando dei por mim, já estava sentado tenso e ereto na minha cama por causa das lembranças e já sabia que não iria conseguir dormir de novo, então acabo decidindo que é melhor sair para caçar. Dar um jeito de tirar todo esse stress de mim.

Pego a minha roupa – que era uma calça, uma camiseta e a antiga jaqueta de couro do meu pai – do armário que está caindo aos pedaços e a coloco rapidamente. Depois saio do quarto e ando pelo corredor para chegar até a cozinha e sair pela porta da frente.

Quando entro na cozinha, vejo minha mãe sentada à mesa, com um copo d'água na mão e cabeça abaixada, mas a levantou quando ouviu que tinha alguém junto dela.

– Acordou cedo – diz minha mãe.

– Não consegui dormi.

– Nem eu – ela suspira e depois começa a me olhar e inconscientemente suas sobrancelhas começam a se juntar, como se estivesse se perguntando de alguma coisa.

– Aonde você vai? – diz ela.

– Vou caçar – digo impacientemente, querendo sair de lá e ir para a floresta.

– Você sabe que a floresta é perigosa e eu não quero que você... – ia dizendo ela quando eu a interrompi.

– Mãe... Eu vou à floresta há anos e também se eu não for o que a senhora pretende comer? – digo indignado. Depois de falar, suas bochechas começam a corar, mostrando o desconforto dessa conversa.

– Eu só quero o seu bem – ela diz tristemente.

– Eu sei disso mãe – digo a abraçando – Nada vai acontecer comigo, pode ficar tranquila – disse para ela e depois a solto e ando até a porta da frente, parando somente para calçar as minhas botas. Eu adoro essas botas, porque além de macias, eu podia esconder uma faca em cada uma, para cortar a carne e também para o caso de algum imprevisto.

– Já vou indo mãe.

– Tome cuidado – ela diz.

– Tudo bem e diga para Katniss e Primorse que fui caçar – digo me levantando e abrindo a porta.

Depois que saio, fecho a porta e desço os degraus e vou em direção a floresta que fica no outro lado do distrito. Algumas pessoas do distrito sabiam que Katniss e eu caçamos ilegalmente, mas se não caçássemos iríamos morrer de fome e eu sei como é horrível passar fome.

Katniss e eu tínhamos feito um sistema de como não passar fome e ainda como ganhar dinheiro. Quando caçamos, vendemos a metade do que conseguimos para o açougueiro e a outra metade fica para consumo próprio e temos também a cabra da nossa irmã mais nova, que nos fornece leite. E por último fazemos trocas com o padeiro. Trocamos alguns bichos que caçamos por alguns pães, quando a mulher dele não está em casa.

Quando chego à cerca elétrica que divide o distrito da floresta, a atravesso e tomo uma trilha que me leva até uma árvore tombada, aonde eu escondia o meu arco e minha aljava. Katniss e eu conseguíamos entrar na floresta sem problemas, porque a cerca em alguns momentos do dia ficava desligada por causa da volta de energia e assim passávamos para o outro lado.

Eu sempre quis guardar o meu arco em casa, mas não podia porque se um dia um Pacificador revistasse a casa, poderia encontrar-lo e eu seria castigado publicamente por isso. Assim que chego na árvore tombada, pego meu arco e aljava e já os prendia ao corpo.

Depois tomo outra trilha que me leva para o meio da floresta. O meio da floresta era o meu lugar favorito para começar a caçar, pois tinha uma árvore imensa que dava para ver grande parte da floresta e também o distrito inteiro, mas sempre antes de subir para ver melhor a área, espalho algumas armadilhas por perto para o caso de eu não conseguir acertar nada ao longo da caçada.

À medida que subia na árvore, já encontro a minha primeira presa. Era uma lebre de pelagem marrom, por causa da estação em que estávamos. Volto para o chão e imediatamente atiro nela. A flecha atinge a lebre com precisão no pescoço e ela cai morta no meio das folhas.

Ando até a lebre e me abaixo, retirando a flecha de seu pescoço e como estava em boas condições, guardo na aljava; depois pego a lebre pelas patas, passo um fios por elas e depois amarro no meu cinto.

Recomeço a andar e alguns passos depois, ouço um barulho de galhos sendo quebrados à minhas costas. Rapidamente me viro, quase atirando no rosto de Samantha.

Samantha tem cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados até o meio das costas. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade esverdeada e nas bochechas possuía sardas. Tem 1,68m de altura e quinze anos, um ano mais nova que eu. Ela era uma amiga de infância, na verdade uma colega, porque eu nunca fui chegado em fazer amizades.

– Você quer me matar de susto garota? – digo bravo abaixando o arco de seu rosto. Ela está me olhando com uma cara de brava e eu não entendo o porquê dela estar assim.

– Por que você não me buscou para nós caçarmos juntos? – ela me pergunta.

– Você sabe que eu gosto de caçar sozinho – digo olhando para ela, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

– Eu sei que você gosta, mas ontem na praça eu perguntei para você se eu podia ir junto e você deixou – ela diz.

– Eu não me lembro de você ter perguntado isso – digo para ela.

– Mas eu te perguntei e você deixou. Agora eu vou junto e ponto final! – ela diz, quase batendo o pé que nem uma criança. Essa garota deve estar doida, eu nunca a chamaria para caçar comigo.

– Eu só quero entender… Por que você quer caçar? – pergunto – Você não consegue nem matar um inseto, muito menos um animal e também não sabe segurar um arco – digo para ela, tentando a fazer desistir dessa ideia – E além do mais, eu trabalho sozinho.

– Pode desistir de tentar me fazer mudar de ideia – diz ela.

– Eu nunca faria isso – digo ironicamente para ela e dando também meu melhor sorriso – Então, por que quer ir? Estou esperando uma resposta.

– Eu não te devo satisfações… – diz ela brava.

– Tudo bem mandona! – digo levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Então nós vamos ou não? – ela pergunta e percebo que ela não vai mudar de ideia. Suspiro derrotado.

– Vamos, mas antes algumas regras: Se eu disser corre, você corre sem olhar para trás…

– Mas Percy...

– Eu ainda não acabei, posso continuar ou vai me interromper de novo? – pergunto impacientemente.

– Pode…

– Ok… Se eu disser abaixa, você abaixa e por ultimo se eu disser cale a boca, você vai calar a boca. Estamos entendidos? – termino.

– Sim – diz ela com tédio.

– Sim o quê?

– Sim e eu irei fazer tudo o que você disse, satisfeito? – ela pergunta irritada.

– Muito – respondo sorrindo abertamente – Vamos…

Então recomeço a andar com ela ao meu lado direito. Minutos depois, ouço um barulho à minha esquerda e levanto o meu braço direito para fazer um sinal para ela parar. Depois me viro na direção do barulho e atiro.

Ando com cautela até o lugar em que a flecha tinha ido e vejo que tinha acertado mais uma lebre de pelagem marrom. Viro-me para Samantha que está com as mãos na boca, em choque.

– Eu disse que você não consegue nem ver um animal morto – digo achando engraçado a cena.

Ela que caçar, mas não consegue nem matar ou ver um animal morto. Uma cena engraçada e ridícula ao mesmo tempo. Me abaixo e retiro a flecha do corpo e depois o amarro junto da outra lebre no meu cinto.

– Vamos – digo e já recomeço a andar.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, percebo que nossa caça tinha terminado por aqui, pois mais nenhum animal tinha aparecido.

– Vamos voltar para a árvore em que eu guardo o meu arco… – digo recolocando a flecha de volta na aljava.

– Por quê? – ela pergunta.

– Já estamos andando mais de uma hora e não encontramos mais nada… Significa que hoje não foi um bom dia para caçar…

– Mas e se andarmos mais um pouco? Talvez apareça mais alguma coisa...

– Provavelmente não e se lembra do que eu disse? O que eu disser, nós vamos fazer.

– Sim senhor – diz ela irônica – Tudo o que o senhor quiser!

– Vamos logo então! – respondo irritado.

Recomeçamos a andar de volta para a árvore e meia hora depois chegamos e eu me lembro das armadilhas que eu tinha colocado antes. Vou até a árvore e guardo o arco e a aljava lá dentro.

– Acabei de lembrar que eu coloquei armadilhas por aqui. Vamos dar uma olhada para ver não capturou alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem – diz ela já começando a me seguir.

Vamos até as armadilhas e três das quatro que eu tinha colocado estavam com presas. Mais uma vez eram somente lebres.

– Bem… Parece que vai ser só lebre hoje… – digo enquanto as solto das armadilhas e as prendo no meu cinto – Vamos voltar.

Voltamos a andar em direção ao distrito. No caminho, ela não abriu a boca e eu estou agradecido por isso. Chegando ao distrito, tomamos o caminho para o açougueiro na porta do mesmo, Greasy está sentada e olha para mim já esperando para começar a negociar.

– Vejo que você não conseguiu nada hoje – diz Greasy olhando para as minhas mãos – Você sabe que só negocio quando eu vejo a mercadoria…

– Eu sei disso… Estou com elas presas no cinto.

– Ah então podemos negociar! – diz ela entrando no açougue.

A sigo e ofereço duas lebres, Greasy faz uma oferta e eu a aceito, porque quando ela faz a oferta tem que aceitar, mas ela sempre faz uma oferta justa.

– Aonde nós vamos agora? – pergunta Samantha depois de termos saído do açougue.

– Vamos à padaria, tenho que falar com o padeiro – digo para ela e já virando na direção da padaria.

Quando chegamos à padaria, mando Samantha me esperar ali, e dou meia volta indo para trás dela e encontro a porta dos fundos. Subo os degraus e bato na porta e na mesma hora a porta se abre revelando Peeta, o filho mais novo do padeiro.

Peeta tem cabelos loiros e curtos. Possuía olhos de um tom de azul e 1,75m de altura e quinze anos, igual a minha irmã do meio, Katniss. Eu sei que ele tem uma queda pela minha irmã, mas eu não ia ajudar. Se ele a quisesse de verdade, seria ele que teria que correr atrás e não eu.

– Seu pai está? – pergunto a ele.

– Vou chamá-lo – diz Peeta e entra de novo. Dois minutos depois, aparece com o pai logo atrás.

– Percy! Que bom te ver rapaz! Como você está? – pergunta o padeiro.

– Bem e eu trouxe duas lebres – digo para ele e tirando logo em seguido as duas lebres do cinto.

– Ótimo! Filho pegue os pães para mim – diz o padeiro. Enquanto isso as entrego para ele.

– Sim – diz Peeta, entrando na padaria e depois voltando com uma sacola com dois baguete e estendendo para mim.

– Obrigado – digo para eles.

– Eu que agradeço rapaz! – diz o padeiro antes de fechar a porta – Tchau.

– Tchau.

Saio de trás da padaria e encontro Samantha no exato lugar em que eu disse para ela esperar.

– Pronto? – ela pergunta me olhando, mas não espera a resposta – Então eu já vou indo para casa.

– Então é desse jeito? – pergunto.

– O que Percy?

– Primeiro você literalmente faz uma tremenda birra para poder caçar comigo e agora não vê à hora de ir embora! – digo indignado.

– Tchau Percy – ela diz para mim, me deixando plantado no lugar me choque, enquanto virava na direção de sua casa.

– O quê? – digo ainda em choque – Mas Samantha... – tento gritar, mas ela já estava longe o suficiente para poder me ouvir.

– Garotas...É melhor voltar para casa – digo para mim mesmo, indo em direção a minha casa. Quando chego, encontro minha mãe na cozinha fazendo o jantar e com o barulho que eu devo ter feito, ela se vira para mim e me encara.

– Como foi? – ela pergunta.

– Bem, mas só matei lebres hoje – digo e coloco a sacola com os pães em cima da mesa e tiro a ultima lebre que restou.

– E o que você fez com as outras? – ela pergunta olhando a única lebre em cima da mesa.

– Duas eu vendi para a Greasy e outras duas eu troquei com o padeiro pelos pães e a essa vai ficar com a gente – digo apontando para a lebre.

– Então vamos ter lebre no jantar – ela diz, enquanto começava a limpar.

– Onde estão Katniss e Primorse? – pergunto para ela, enquanto tiro as minhas botas e as coloco do lado da porta.

– Katniss saiu com Gale e Prim foi brincar lá fora – diz ela continuando a cozinhar.

– Ah... Então quando o jantar estiver pronto me chama – digo e dou meia volta indo para o corredor.

– Aonde você vai? – ela pergunta já de frente para o fogão.

– Vou dormir um pouco – digo e vou para o meu quarto.

Sinto alguém mexer no meu ombro, mas eu não quero acordar. Era a primeira vez na semana em que eu conseguia dormir sem sonhar com a maldita Arena e a morte de minhas irmãs.

– Vai embora... – digo enquanto puxo minha fina coberta até a cabeça.

– A mamãe está chamando Percy – diz Prim me chacoalhando de novo.

– Por que ela está me chamando? – pergunto me sentando na cama, desistindo de dormir.

– Para jantar...

– Tudo bem... – me levanto da cama e pego a camiseta que eu tinha tirado antes de me jogar na cama e a coloco – Vamos...

Saímos do quarto e vamos até a cozinha, onde Katniss e minha mãe já estão à mesa.

– Demorou para acordar – diz minha mãe.

– Eu sei... Me desculpa – digo passando à mão pelo cabelo e sento à mesa – Conseguiu caçar alguma coisa? – falo com Katniss, enquanto me servia.

– Não... Eu não saí para caçar hoje. Fiquei conversando com Gale o dia inteiro – diz ela olhando para o prato – E você caçou alguma coisa?

– Só lebres – respondo – Está difícil caçar outras coisas diferentes...

– Sei como é... – diz ela.

– E você Prim? Ficou brincando o dia inteiro? – pergunto olhando para ela.

– Não, tirei leite da Lady.

– Não pode esquecer de fazer queijo com o leite Prim – diz Katniss.

– Eu sei Katniss... Não vai acontecer que nem da ultima vez.

E voltamos a ficar em silencio, enquanto comíamos. Depois de terminar, me levanto já indo de volta para meu quarto.

– Já vai dormir? – pergunta minha mãe.

– Já, tenho que descansar para amanhã.

– Não queria que isso acontecesse – diz ela com a voz chorosa.

– Eu também mãe, mas isso vai acontecer mesmo você querendo ou não – digo duramente – Boa noite...

– Boa noite Percy – diz Prim.

E volto de novo para meu quarto. De volta para os pesadelos...


	2. Tributes

**CHAPTER 2: TRIBUTES**

Acordo de novo, sendo balançado por alguém. Era hoje... Havia chegado o Dia da Colheita. Eu definitivamente não queria ir... Queria ficar em casa e fingir que nada disso existia, mas se fizesse isso, mandariam Pacificadores atrás de mim e eles me dariam uma surra e depois me prenderiam.

– Filho acorde... Você precisa se arrumar! – diz minha mãe, se afastando e indo para porta, provavelmente indo acordar Katniss e Prim. E eu me levanto meio relutante, mas continuo por ser obrigado.

Saio do quarto e ando até o nosso pequeno banheiro. Tiro as minhas roupas e entro na bacia, onde a minha mãe havia deixado preparado para mim. Tomo um banho rápido e já saio, para que Katniss e Prim possam usar. Pego uma toalha e me seco, depois a amarro na cintura e saio do banheiro.

Ando até o quarto e quando abro a porta, vejo que minha mãe havia deixado algumas roupas para eu usar na colheita. Eram roupas que com certeza foram do meu pai, pois nunca as tinha visto antes e também eram grandes, mas caberiam em mim. Consistia em uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e um par de sapatos também sociais marrons. Ouço um barulho e dou de cara com a minha mãe.

– Peguei estas roupas para você. Irão caber direitinho – diz ela gentilmente e me olhando com carinho – Eram do seu pai...

– Ah... Obrigado – digo meio sem jeito para ela.

– Eu resolvi que esse ano seria melhor você usar as roupas deles, porque ano passado elas não iriam caber.

– Você deve ter razão – digo mexendo nas roupas.

– Se arrume – diz ela – Vou esperar na cozinha.

– Tudo bem.

Depois que ela fecha a porta, começo a me vestir e ela está certa... As roupas couberam direitinho. Acabo de calçar os sapatos e vou para cozinha, onde provavelmente minha mãe está cozinhando o ensopado, que era para ceia de mais tarde, quando voltarmos aliviados por ninguém ter sido escolhido para os jogos e assim comer e continuar com nossas vidas.

Chegando à cozinha, encontro Prim sentada à mesa e minha mãe cortando legumes na pia.

– Bom dia – digo.

– Bom dia – diz Prim e minha mãe.

– Dormiu bem, pequena? – pergunto para ela. E quando me sento, Prim sai da sua cadeira e vem sentar no meu colo.

– Tive um pesadelo... – diz Prim.

– Um pesadelo? Com que você sonhou? – pergunto enquanto ajeito-a melhor no meu colo.

– Que você tinha sido escolhido para ir para os jogos... E que...

– Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer pequena... – digo interrompendo ela.

– Eu sei Percy, mas eu estou com medo... – diz ela com a voz chorosa.

– Mas não precisa! Eu estou aqui para proteger você, a Katniss e a mamãe. Não esqueça isso...

– Eu sei...

– Porque você não me acordou? Era só ir ao meu quarto.

– Eu não queria te acordar, porque sabia que você estava cansado e também eu acabei dormindo com a Katniss.

– Mas está tudo bem agora, não é? – pergunto.

– Está sim Percy... Katniss disse que nada disso iria acontecer e que eu só estou tendo esses pesadelos por causa dos jogos. Tudo isso vai acabar quando a colheita terminar hoje.

– Ela tem razão... Mas falando na Katniss. Onde ela está? – pergunto procurando por ela na cozinha.

– Saiu para caçar – Prim responde. Suspiro, passando a mão no rosto em sinal de cansaço.

– Ela sabe que daqui a pouco nós vamos para a colheita! – digo irritado.

– Você sabe como a sua irmã é filho – diz minha mãe tentando me acalmar.

– Eu sei mãe, mas ela tem que aprender!

– Dê um tempo Percy... Ela está estressada.

– Como se ela fosse à única... – digo e a porta da frente se abre e Katniss aparece trazendo duas lebres com ela.

– Bom dia... – diz ela com a voz baixa e deixando as lebres na pia.

– Katniss, eu já disse para você... Você não pode ficar saindo desse jeito no Dia da Colheita – digo, tirando Prim do meu colo e levantando – É perigoso... Aumenta a quantidade de Pacificadores no distrito e um deles pode acabar te pegando...

– Me poupe Percy... Eu sei me cuidar sozinha – diz ela irritada, indo em direção ao corredor.

– Me poupe? Não fale assim comigo Katniss! Eu não sou qualquer um para falar assim – digo levantando a voz – EU NÃO SOU SEU AMIGINHO! – começo a gritar na ultima frase.

– Agora você vai gritar comigo? Você não é meu pai Percy! – ela grita.

– Não sou, mas sou eu que cuido dessa família agora! – grito também, me aproximando dela – Sou eu o responsável por ela!

– Por favor, não briguem! – diz Prim se colocando entre nós dois.

– Prim saia da frente! – grito.

– Você está louco?! Não grite com ela! – grita Katniss avançando na minha direção, enquanto afastava Prim de mim.

– Por favor! Parem de brigar! – grita Prim chorando – Mãe faça alguma coisa...

– Não ouse tentar fazer alguma coisa! Isso não é da sua conta! – grita Katniss apontando o dedo para nossa mãe que começara a chorar.

– Não fale assim com a mamãe Katniss! – grita Prim. Katniss ainda sentia raiva de nossa mãe por ela ter nos abandonado quando perdemos nosso pai. Prim se lembrava de tudo, mas tinha decidido que podia perdoar nossa mãe, enquanto Katniss não conseguia por sentir muita raiva.

– Katniss não diga nada do que você provavelmente vai se arrepender! Que tal pararmos de brigar? – pergunto abaixando a voz.

– Foi você que começou! – grita Katniss indignada.

– É, mas eu só comecei, porque eu me preocupo com você! Se não deixaria que você fizesse qualquer coisa...

– Eu sei Percy...

– Não parece que você sabe! – respondo.

– Me desculpa tá legal? – diz ela irritada.

– Tudo bem e também me desculpe Kat... Não queria gritar com você... Eu estou cansado e acabei descontando. Desculpe-me de verdade...

– Tudo bem Percy. Eu também estou cansada e acabei descontando em você – diz ela suspirando e passando as mãos no cabelo.

– Não é só para mim que você tem que se desculpar Kat.

– Me desculpa Prim – diz ela.

– Kat...

– Me desculpa também mãe.

– Tudo bem filha – diz nossa mãe secando as lágrimas – Você está irritada. Todos nós estamos...

– E você sabe que não precisa ficar assim... – digo para Katniss – Agora me dá um abraço – continuo e abro os braços e na mesma hora ela se joga neles – Vai ficar tudo bem... Nada vai acontecer com a gente.

– Eu sei, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso! Não consigo de parar de pensar, que nós podemos ser escolhidos... Me desculpe de novo – diz ela se afastando. Ela odiava mostrar seus sentimentos, principalmente fraqueza.

– Não se preocupe e é melhor você tomar um banho, porque nós estamos atrasados para o sorteio e também... Você está fedendo! – brinco para descontrair.

– Idiota! – diz ela me dando um soco forte no ombro.

– Ai! Sua violenta! – digo massageando meu ombro atingido – Vai logo tomar um banho!

– Já tô indo – diz ela indo para o banheiro.

– Não demora!

– Ok Percy... – grita ela do banheiro.

– Mãe, você deixou alguma roupa para a Katniss?

– Sim, está em cima da cama dela – diz ela – É melhor vocês já irem comendo...

– Ok mãe... – diz Prim se sentando à mesa sem nem mesmo me olhar na minha cara.

– Prim... – digo e ela olha para mim – Me desculpe pequena, não queria envolver você na discussão...

– Mas envolveu... – sussurra ela. Suspiro e ando até ela. Fico de joelhos na frente dela e seco suas lágrimas.

– Me desculpe pequena... Eu sou um monstro! – digo passando as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero.

– Não Percy você não é! – diz ela indignada.

– Se eu não sou um monstro como eu consigo magoar as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida? Eu sou sim um monstro...

– Você não é e nunca vai ser Percy! Você é meu irmão mais velho e eu sei que você não vez por querer!

– Me desculpe... – sussurro de cabeça baixa. Sinto suas mãos na minha cabeça, tentando levantá-la.

– Olha para mim Percy – diz ela. Olho para ela – Você não me magoou, eu só estou enchendo o saco... – e ela me abraça apertado.

– Me desculpe pequena – sussurro, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos loiro – É melhor comermos, antes que esfrie mais...

– Já deve ter esfriado... – diz ela rindo.

– É desse jeito que eu gosto de ver você... Sorrindo para mim.

– Eu também gosto – diz ela se servindo.

Depois de comer, enquanto esperávamos Katniss, ela saiu do quarto vestindo um vestido verde e com os cabelos trançados. Nós já estávamos atrasados, então quando Katniss chegou à cozinha, ela comeu rapidamente e depois saímos em direção à praça do sorteio dos tributos. Nessa praça, existem câmeras que transmitem tudo o que está acontecendo para a Capital.

Na praça pessoas andam em fila silenciosamente até onde estão os Pacificadores que anotam a sua presença na colheita, com uma gota de seu sangue, pois elas ficam registradas no sistema.

A colheita é também uma boa oportunidade para a Capital de manter a população na linha. As crianças de doze aos dezoito anos ficam unidas dentro de áreas marcadas por cordas pela idade, os mais velhos na frente, os mais novos, lá trás. Eu iria ficar na área de dezesseis anos e Katniss na área de quinze anos.

Membros da família se enfileiram ao redor do perímetro, onde iriam ficar minha mãe e Prim. Prim só iria participar da colheita ano que vem e isso me acalma um pouco, pois não aguentaria ver também minha pequena nos jogos.

O espaço fica mais apertado, mais claustrofóbico. A praça é bem larga, mas não o bastante para concentrar a população de cerca de oito mil do Distrito 12. As outras pessoas que não conseguiram espaço são direcionadas para as ruas próximas, onde se pode assistir ao evento em telas enquanto é transmitida ao vivo para a Capital.

Quando chego à área de dezesseis anos, todos nós trocamos pequenos acenos então focamos nossa atenção no palco temporário que é colocado em frente do Edifício da Justiça. Possui três cadeiras e dois globos de vidro – um para os meninos e um para as meninas.

Em duas das três cadeiras estão o Prefeito Undersee, que é um homem alto e ficando careca e Effie Trinket, escolta do Distrito 12, recente da Capital com seu assustador sorriso branco, cabelo vermelho e terno azul de outono.

Logo que o relógio bate as duas, o prefeito se levanta no pódio e começa a ler. É a mesma história todo ano. Ele fala da história de Panem, o país que se levantou das cinzas de um lugar que já foi chamado de América do Norte. Ele fala de tudo que serviu para destruir a América.

O resultado foi Panem, uma iluminada Capital rodeada por treze distritos, que trouxe paz e prosperidade para os cidadãos. Então veio os Dias Negros, a revolta dos distritos contra o Capital. E o Tratado de Traição nos deu novas leis para garantir a paz e os jogos. O resto para mim é só ladainha, na verdade eu nunca prestava atenção.

Depois como sempre, o Prefeito lê uma lista de antigos vitoriosos do Distrito 12. Em setenta e três anos, nós tivemos exatamente dois. Apenas um ainda está vivo. Haymitch Abernathy, um homem alto e de cabelos compridos e loiros, que só fazia beber e beber até desmaiar. Nesse momento Haymitch aparece e toma o seu lugar no pódio. Logo depois o prefeito sai e Effie assume o controle do microfone.

– Felizes Jogos Vorazes! E que a sorte sempre esteja ao seu favor! – diz Effie batendo palma, mas ninguém a acompanha. Como se isso não tivesse acontecido, continua com seu discurso.

– Meu nome é Effie Trinket e eu serei a nova representante do Distrito 12.

Effie fala um pouco sobre a honra de estar aqui, embora todos saibam que ela está querendo apenas ir a um distrito melhor onde eles tenham vitoriosos apropriados e não bêbados.

E a colheita continua e eu de novo não estou nem ligando para o que estão falando, pois eu já sabia de cor o que a tal responsável da Capital dizia. Mas de repente eu estou pensando em Katniss e na probabilidade dela entrar nos jogos e eu não poder fazer nada para impedir isso.

E é à hora do sorteio...

– Damas primeiro – diz Effie, como na maioria das vezes. Ela então anda até o globo das garotas e puxa uma tira de papel. A multidão prende a respiração.

Effie Trinket atravessa o pódio de volta, alisa o pedaço de papel, e lê o nome numa voz clara no microfone.

– Samantha Heinst.

A garota que caçou comigo ontem... Que não consegue nem matar um inseto... Estava indo para os Jogos.

Todos viram abismados para a área de quinze anos e olham para ela. Pela expressão no rosto, ela com certeza estava em choque. Seus pais estão um pouco mais atrás e estão chorando que nem loucos.

– Vamos lá querida, suba aqui para que todo mundo possa te ver – diz Effie estendendo o braço e a chamando para o palco.

Samantha sai junto com os Pacificadores e vai até as escadas que levam até o palco, onde Effie a está esperando. Depois que ela sobe, para ao lado de Effie e espera, ainda com o rosto em choque.

– Agora é a hora de escolher nosso tributo masculino! – diz Effie e anda até o globo dos garotos e puxa uma tira de papel. A multidão prende de novo a respiração.

Effie Trinket atravessa o pódio de volta, alisa o pedaço de papel, e lê o nome numa voz clara no microfone. E o que sai da sua boca, não entra na minha cabeça.

– Percy Everdeen – diz ela.


End file.
